15 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5298 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5298); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5299 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5299); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 2 Dom ekologiczny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Ciasteczkowe drzewo, odc. 28 (How The Tigger lost His Stripe); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Siostrzyczka Justina, odc. 17 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo kraj prod.Japonia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Pocahontas (.); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Okazja - odc. 19/19 - Manewry miłosne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Komisarz Rex - odc. 1, Spotkanie (ep. 1, L'Incontro); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Błoga cisza (Sweet Nothing in My Ear); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Joseph Sargent; wyk.:Jeff Daniels, Marlee Matlin, Ed Waterstreet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwin przylądkowy. Włóczęga na plaży (African Penguin - Cool Bird In A Hot Spot) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gwiezdny karnawał Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Marek Sierocki zaprasza na Gwiezdny Karnawał Jedynki. Muzyczne spotkanie z ulubionymi gwiazdami i ukochanymi przebojami. W tym odcinku największe hity Kombii. 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Jak oni mieszkają - MTV Cribs (Patrycja Kazadi / Ania Wyszkoni); cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 121; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Bańka kłopotów, odc. 48 (Bubble, buble, smurfs In trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Amnezja (Twisted) - txt - str.777; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Philip Kaufman; wyk.:Ashley Judd, Andy Garcia, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Męska rzecz... - 88 minut (88 minutes); thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Jon Avnet; wyk.:Al Pacino, Alicia Witt, Leelee Sobieski, Neal McDonough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Koń trojański - cz. 1 (Trojan Horse ep. 1); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Charles Biname; wyk.:Greta Scacchi, Paul Gross, Tom Skerritt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:05 Kino nocnych marków - Zdrady (Betrayals); dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Nell Scovell; wyk.:Elisa Donovan, Sarah Brown, Shawn Roberts, Jaret Winokur, Kira Clavell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 7 Służąca (The Flintstones ep. Wilma, the Maid); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Czarna Strzała - odc 5/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 800; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 521 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 522 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 74 - Nie tylko choinki mają czubki cz. II; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 51 - Im bardziej Puchatek zaglądał do środka, tym bardziej Prosiaczka tam nie było...; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 2/8 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Familiada - odc. 1810; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Liberec ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Liberec; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Kabareton w Płocku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Fatalne zauroczenie: gady (Fatal Attractions - Reptiles’); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Hit Dekady lata 90 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Argentyna - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Szwecja 2011: Argentyna - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Bunt gargulców (Rise of the Gargoyles); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Bill Coran; wyk.:Eric Balfour, Tanya Clarke, Caroline Neron; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Ukąszeni (Bitten); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Harvey Glazer; wyk.:Jason Mewes, Erica Cox, Richard Fitzpatrick, Jordan Madley, Stuart Stone; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:40 24 godziny (Trapped); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Luiz Mandoki; wyk.:Charlize theron, kevin bacon, courtney love; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (31); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie Odcinek: 5 7:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 13 8:15 I znowu plusk 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 95 10:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 7 11:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 18 12:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta Odcinek: 5 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 197 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 203 15:15 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 12 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 206 20:00 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 2 22:00 Jumpin' Jack Flash 0:15 Christine 2:30 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1464 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Geronimo Stilton Odcinek: 22 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1375 - 1378 Sezon: 8 12:45 Randka z billboardu 14:35 Siłacze 15:45 Prosto w serce Odcinki: 6 - 10 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Hela w opałach Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 20:35 Biały oleander 22:50 Życie za życie 1:25 Tsunami 3:20 Arkana magii 4:40 Nic straconego TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 16 (odc. 16); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:05 Pogoda; STEREO 17:07 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:19 Jedenaste przykazanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO 18:43 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:57 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:23 Petersburski przedstawia - Folklor w - wski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:41 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Piekarnia; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:29 Blok ekskluzywny sb; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 31 - Fundusz lokalny; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Rajd Dakar - 2011 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Gdy w Gazie nadeszła sobota... (When Saturday Came...); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Jej sukces - Odc. 23 - Artystka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:46 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Newsroom - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO 01:34 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:03 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:52 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:16 Newsroom - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO 04:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:16 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 16 (odc. 16); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 06:40 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO TV 4 5:05 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 5:50 VIP - program kulturalny 6:20 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 7:20 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 7:50 Galileo - odc. 173 8:50 Mecz życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 1, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 16:55 Życiowe role gwiazd - odc. 5 17:25 Życiowe role gwiazd - odc. 6 17:55 Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - odc. 1/2, USA 2004 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - Najdroższe przyjemności - odc. 3, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Formuła - film sensacjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2001 22:55 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 1:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 15, USA 2006 2:05 Chorus Line - musical, USA 1985 4:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 81* - Wstrząs; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 82* - Tarapaty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 83* - Raport; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 84* - Trudny powrót; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 85* - Ucieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 31/42 - O tym, jak zajęliśmy się swataniem (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak se u nasi rodine rozmohlo kuplirstui); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Popielate życie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Dylematu 5 - odc. 3 - Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Info jazda - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Closterkeller - Purple, Blue, Violet; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 423 - Rodzinne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 788; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 299; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 300; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wioska czterdziestu rozbójników; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 7* - Wielkanoc 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 II Festiwal im Marka Grechuty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Wojna światów - następne stulecie; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Joanna Żółkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Janusz Gajos, Juliusz Kalinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Leszcze; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 788; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wioska czterdziestu rozbójników; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 423 - Rodzinne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (101) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1111* - Następca Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Sąsiadów - Klucze (Schluessel, Die); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); reż.:Egon Guenther; wyk.:Jutta Hoffman, Jaecki Schwarz, Magda Zawadzka, Leon Niemczyk, Jerzy Jogalla, Wolfgang Gresse; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16